


I Am Fear

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, not really that evil pitch, sympathetic pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: a drabble/letter about Pitch Black and the importance of fear.





	I Am Fear

I am _not_ Evil, or Pain, I am _Fear_. People forget that. It’s my job to scare them, but I’m not a bad guy.

Fear is a warning, a reminder that something is dangerous. Fear is Instinct, generations upon generations of instincts to keep you safe. I kept your ancestors alive by scaring them, by reminding them that in the dark, where they can’t see are other creatures, other hunters, much more suited to a nighttime hunt, or battle, than they. I am Fear, I am Instinct, I keep you _alive_.

People talk of Bravery and of not being scared. Fear and Bravery are _not_ mutually exclusive. You can’t be brave, if you aren’t afraid. Bravery is overcoming Fear, _not_ lacking it. I am Fear, I am Bravery, I _challenge_ you.

Fear _anything but_ Fear itself. To be scared of being afraid is an asinine concept. Fear is a body’s natural response to danger, real, or perceived. To be scared of being afraid is impossible anyways. I am Fear, I am Natural, I am a _defence_.

I am Fear, I keep you safe, remind you that there are more dangerous things than you out there, make you Brave, I make you strong, and I protect you. I am not Evil. I am _part of you_.

**~ Pitch Black**


End file.
